Irony
by Chubby Bunny the III
Summary: Isn't it funny how Irony works? One moment you're vowing to never have an imprint, and the next you're toung twisted and forgetting how to breathe. Funny right? Oneshot on when Paul meets Rachel for the first time.


**Irony **

He didn't want one, he wasn't like the others, and he never wanted to become like them. He saw into there disgusting minds and he didn't like what he saw. It was bad enough being privy to others memories and opinions, but all the relationship crap just made it worse, not to mention them being an audience to his own.

He was tired of listening into Jacob's moping over a girl that was friends with cold-blooded monsters. He didn't want to hear about how Sam was obsessing over Emily and everything about her, he liked her cooking too but come on, it has to stop at some point. Leah's jealousy and pinning over Sam was becoming the bane of his existence, not to mention he now knew more about the girl then he would ever want to. Jared was fast becoming intolerable with his constant thoughts on Kim and what she wore that day, including what she was wearing underneath. Did he really need to know all this?

Seth wasn't so bad he hadn't found his imprint and would be perfect if it wasn't for his sympathy toward the Cullens. Quill also wasn't that bad seeing as how his imprint was too young to think of anything indecent, but the constant wooing and awing at everything she did was becoming frustrating.

Imprinting seemed to make these men into sissy little children. And god forbids he should ever find his own imprint it seemed like a scary thing. If he was honest he was jealous of the unconditional love that they all had found. He was bewildered by the problems that Jacob and Leah had found with love. He wasn't very experienced with love, had never really cared or thought about it, being in lust he knew about but that was all. He wasn't sure if he was ready for love but sometimes…

Maybe he was just getting old but he wanted something complete and whole. He thanked god that he had never had these thoughts when he was running or in wolf form, he'd never hear the end of it. That was another thing, if he ever did find anyone he knew it would be hard to stop thinking about them while running, he had seen the others have the same problem. And no woman of his would be under the critical eyes of other men.

He was perfectly fine sitting right here…alone. Paul thought as he rolled over on the sandy beach to stare as the globe of fire as it slowly made its decent, seemingly under the flowing sea. He loved this land and everything about it. He loved how the trees almost talked to him and the wind seemed to aid him as he ran. If all he ever got was having a connection to this land, then this was all he ever needed.

Paul took his hand and let it sift through the sand, his finger tips creating different figures in the millions of grains of sand. The sky was now darkening with the ending of twilight and the beginning of night. He loved times like this when he was moments away from shifting and the beginning of his patrol was looming over him with the promise of violence to any vampire stupid enough to enter his territory.

It was also a perfect time to think and get it all out of his system before said shifting happened. The last thing he needed was for the whole pack to know that he actually thought about important things. It would completely destroy his image of the ravage blood thirsty wolf. And that was his last goal in life right along there with the imprint category.

Truth be told he loved being a werewolf lived for the feeling of freedom that came with running with his brothers and to see things he would otherwise never have, becoming what he was had given him a reason to do something good in his another wise boring life. He couldn't understand how Sam could hate it so much especially since he had found something that he obviously loved more than his own life. But he guessed that guilt would do that to a man. Although, personally he thought that Leah should have gotten over it already and should have understood after becoming a werewolf herself. But he was getting off track, since that little messed up love triangle had nothing to do with what so ever. "Thank god," he whispered,

Paul sighed before he bent over his legs to start removing his shoes and socks from his feat, he was on his right sock when he heard it, the most perfect voice he had ever heard. It seemed to suck his breath right from his lungs and straight into the now silent and still air that seemed to crush upon his chest. Was it possible for every molecule of air to be taken from the atmosphere in one clean swoop? He thought not, but damn that was the only explanation he had for the knot forming in his stomach, the heart that threatened to burst through his chest cavity and start doing the tango right in front of him, and the throat that was clenching and unclenching with every breath that he took.

Damn, but he was scared to look up at the owner of that voice, if he had this kind of reaction before even seeing the face, he was pretty sure that he was going to die from only a look and help him god if she touched him. He'd rather listen to her huskily sweet voice all day long.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for someone and I was wondering if maybe you could help me." Rachel said to the lone man on the beach, she was a little hesitant seeing as how the man seemed to be having problems breathing. But when he looked up at her she took a chance and started explaining who she was looking for.

And her explanation fell on death ears. For there was no was he could hear her with his senses no longer functioning. She had the most lovely eyes he had every seen, the most wonderful hair he'd ever seen, and lets not get started on the rest of her. She was like his own personal angel that had come from heaven, officially cutting off everything but her. There was no other reason to live but the woman in front of him.

And he didn't even know her name yet and hell if he even cared. This woman was his despite her name or background. And this person she was looking for it better not be some boyfriend or husband, because it now no longer mattered to him. Of course he was now restrained by whatever she wanted him to be.

Maybe there were worse things than having the pack look over his memories of this woman, maybe having others examine her wasn't as bad as not having her for himself. That's the thing he should have feared, is her already belonging to someone else. He didn't think he could stand it if that was true, didn't even want to think about it at the moment. He just wanted to stare in the swimming brown eyes before him and get lost in the truth of what had just happened.

He had found her, his imprint and she was perfect and everything he had never dreamed of.

If that wasn't irony than perhaps he would never know what quite was.

~.~.~.~

The deep joyful sound coming from his mouth finally caught up with the vibrations vibrating through his chest and into her cheek. Rachel turned to look at Paul as he started to chuckle. She felt her own smile peek through at the happiness that she could see radiating through his eyes. "What are you laughing at Paul?"

Paul let his chuckles die down before he placed a sloppy kiss on Rachel's cheek grinning when he lifted his head to look into her chocolate brown eyes. "Just thinking of the day I saw you for the first time."

"Oh," Rachel said and with that word urged him on in telling her what was so amusing about that day.

Paul smiled down at her before allowing his fingers to start moving through her hair, which was a lot better than sand. "You know that day where we first met on the beach?"

"Of course I do, you were acting rather strange with the whole staring thing and the not answering my questions, and I really thought I was going to have to run out of that beach. Thank god you were so handsome otherwise I probably would have been out of there a lot sooner. And then you smiled and I was caught." Rachel said a little disapproving at how quickly she herself had fallen.

Pail grinned before pecking Rachel's nose "Why thank you dear, you took my breath away as well. But back to what I find so amusing, that moment right before you showed up I was thinking about how an imprint would be very in convent and how it seemed to change all of my friends."

"So you never wanted me?" Rachel asked with a raised eye brow and a playful smile that ruined her stern tone.

"I'm afraid not Rachel. That was the truth, that's what I really thought until the moment you showed up in my life and my thoughts turned in a much different way."

"Well, I'm glad that you saw the light." Rachel patted him on the arm as if showing that she was proud for his achievement.

"Oh, I saw the light all right." Paul muttered as he let his head drop until he was able to nuzzle her hair and take in the scent that went with the amazing texture, she always smelled like the forest that he loved so much right after the rain.

"You still haven't explained what was so funny" She reprimanded lying her head back down upon his chest.

"You don't see the irony of me vowing never to have an imprint moments before my very own imprint walked up as if to throw it in my face that fate will have its say with or without my consent."

"Hmm very true," She agreed smiling against his overly warm chest content to lie there for as long as she could. Knowing that at any moment he was going to have to get up and go on his patrol.

Paul sighed as he heard the sound of one of his brothers calling. He gently kissed the top of Rachel's hair before standing up only to pause at the door way of the house at the sound of her voice and turned back to look at her to find her already walking up to him.

Rachel walked over to him and pressed her soft lips against his firm ones that immediately led her in very well known dance. It could have been moments or hours later when they separated for all Rachel knew. When her heated brain finally thawed all she took notice of were the warm arms lifting her up against his warm chest and the arms that she had flung around his throat to keep her stationary during their searing lip lock.

"Paul I'm glad I went to the beach to look for my brother because that day I found something so much better."

Paul smiled as he kissed her forehead not taking any chances of staying longer than he had to. "I love you Rachel." He whispered in her ear before letting her slide down onto the floor.

"And I love you Paul." Rachel answered before pushing at his chest, "Now get out of here before you get into any kind of trouble. And try not to let my brother see anything; it would do him no good to know who's more important." She finished with a wink making him laugh in humor before he made his way back to the door that would lead out of the warm and cozy home that belonged to Rachel's father.

He walked out of the house onto the front porch steps where he paused to watch the ball of orange, red, and yellow flames sink slowly behind the large grouping of trees. Only at the signal of a howl did Paul once again get into gear jumping off the rest of the steps all together.

This time of the day had become his least favorite where he would have to get up and leave Rachel to go out and do his patrol with the others. But it's always nice to have someone waiting for you when you come back, Paul thought as he whistled the whole way into the forest.

It was right before his change did he try to wash all his thoughts of Rachel away. And like every other time he failed drastically. He had to admit he now understood what all men with imprints went through every time they were about to shift. Thank god some of them knew how to keep there mouths shut. Other wise he feared for their lives, their imprints were not to be messed with when in a bad mood and having the problem of people reading there every action would do them no go at calming them down.

All well, all he could do now was try and keep his thoughts of Rachel as decent as possible; some things weren't meant for a little brothers ears. Paul ran across the dirt covered floor letting out a bark like laugh at the thought, much to the annoyance of the much young wolf that he hoped would someday become his brother in-law.

And wasn't that just a little piece of irony as well?

~.~.~

A/N: Just a small little oneshot for Paul and Rachel. I simply adore the wolf pack and all the members in it. So maybe I'll do a little oneshot for all the werewolves with imprints as well, that could be a lot of fun, since I'm already doing it for the vampire pairings. I really hate how some of the couples in twilight were never really gone over, but I guess that gives room for even better fanfiction!

Anyways review and tell me what you thought of my first fanfiction on one of my favorite shape shifting wolves. I mean who doesn't love a werewolf that needs anger management?


End file.
